Happy Birthday!
by YuukoXMocana
Summary: Hey everyone sorry for not writing anything in a while, my friend and I are working on 2 big stories and we really hope you like them. Meanwhile I hope you'll enjoy this short story. Its Phantom Girl birthday but Timber Wolf can't find anything to give his GF. Will he be able to find some thing in time?


It was a week away from Phantom Girl birthday and everyone was going nuts trying to find something to get her. What do you get a girl that has everything? Or so they thought. Even though Phantom Girl mom was the presedent with full of richres, she was a simple girl that like to have a great time with her friends. When she first join the L.O.S.H., 4 years ago, they thought they would have to get her something big or that cost a lot of money. It didn't occur to them to ask what she wanted, but when they resive her mom present it wasn't like anything they thought it would be. Sins then Phantom Girl has proven that she doesn't think of herself first and that she cares for others.

"Why is everyone acting so wierd?" ask Chameleon Boy. "Next week is Phantom Girl birthday" said Saturn Girl "So?" ask Chameleon Boy "What's the problem?" "The problem is that we never know what to get her" said Triplicate Girl. Chameleon Boy still didn't see the problem. Triplicate Girl went again "You see, when ever its someone else birthday-" "She always very houghtful in what to get everyone else" said Cosmic Boy. Chameleon Boy was catching on "Ohh, I get it now, everyone is scared that they'll won't put as much thought or effert in their gifes for her?!" "I wouldn't say scared more like worried" said Super Man walking with Timber Wolf and Lighting Lad coming around the coner.

"Did it ever occur to ask her what she really wanted?" ask Chameleon Boy. Everyone looked at each other in surprice. Chameleon Boy couldn't believe it they all knew her a lot longer then he did and yet they never thought of asking her what she wanted. Lucky for them she was walking down the hall. Chameleon Boy ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. "Hey! Phantom Girl, how's it going?" "Phantom Girl turn around to find a very cheerful Chameleon Boy "Hey Cam, I'm good just have to finish this paper work that Cosmic Boy ask me to do. What about you?" "Nothing much, some of the others and I were wondering what you would want for your birthday" "Others?" "yeah, they're right be-" when they turn around everyone was gone.

"What's odd there were just with me" said Chameleon Boy more to himself. "Anyway, Is there anything special as a birthday present?" Phantom Girl thought about it for a minute "I don't know really, its always eazier to get you guys something because you know what" Chameleon Boy couldn't help himself to ask sins he knew that his other friends were hidding somewhere leasoning "Is there anything you want Timber Wolf to get you?"Phantom Girl froze at the name. " _Ok now we're getting somewere_ " thought Chameleon Boy. Phantom girl face turn red "What? wh.. why would you ask that?!" "Because last year you risked not only your life but also your position as a ligon to not only prove his innocent but to safe him from his own dad last year".

Everyone else was hidding in a small room hearing everything. Lighting Lad looked at Timber Wolf with a cheshire cat smile. Timber Wolf could feel his face heating up. Before iether of said anything "I did it because his my team mate, I... I... I would have done it for any of you" "Really?" they heard Chameleon Boy "Then why is your face all red?" "Why does it matter? And how does anything of that have to do with my birthday prescent?!" "I don't know I figer it would help me with an idea of what to get you" "Yeah right, plus I doubt he ever remember that". With that said she flew away. What she didn't know was that he did remember everything like it was yesterday but didn't knew how to thank her.

Everyone staid in the room waiting for more talk but instead Chameleon Boy open the door and everyone fell to the ground "What's the big idea?!" yelled Lighting Lad. Everyone tried to get up "Like I said I was fishing to get her something. See? it wasn't hard to ask" "Maybe, Chameleon Boy," said Super Man "But did you to bring me into your conversation?! What was the point in that?!" He said as he grabed him by the neck. Super Man and Cosmic Boy pulled him away. "I thought I was doing you a favor" he said with a nervose smile hidding behind Lighting Lad "Anyway, I know what I'm gonna give her, bye" and with that he ran like hell far far away from an angry Timber Wolf.

A few days later everyone had thought of something to get for Phantom Girl, all except Super Man and Timber Wolf. They ran into each other in the dining hall. "Hey, Timber Wolf, have you thought of anything for Phantom Girl present?" "No, not yet, and you?" "Sadly I came up with nothing" said Super Man "I'm still not use to the stuff around here" "Tell me about it, I'll take the wild beast back home" "Timber Wolf, you just gave me a grate idea, come on" he said as he went running "Where are we going?" ask Timber Wolf running a long side him. "We're gonna go see Brainy" "How's he gonna help us?" "You'll see". Super Man explain to Brainy about his plan "I don't think it would be wise to do so" said brainy not leaving the computer.

"Besides what if we need one or both of you here?" "You have Kal el and Chameleon Boy can change into a canine" said Super Man. Brainy wasn't find this funny. "Come one, you know better then anyone what she went throw to get you, your present" "I don't see what you can get Phantom Girl -" "Yes?" all three guys turn to see her phasing throw the wall "Phaontom girl" ask Brainy "You called me for something "Oh right, can you wait outside? It'll just be a minuter" Sure" she said with a smile and wave to the other two. Timber Wolf thank his thick fur that no one could tell he was blushing. "Alright" said Brany snaping Timber Wolf out of his little day dream "I'll send you guy but how will Timber Wolf hide?"

Super Man gave brainy a smile and ask him to make a hologram so that he could look normale. "Fine, come back in an hour". As they walk out of Brainy's computer room, they bump into Phantom Girl "Hey, guys" "Hey Phantom Girl, how you've been?" ask Super Man "Alright, I guess, what where you guys talking about with Brainy?" she ask as she looked at Timer Wolf "Nothing really, just some stuff" Goddess, how she love hearing him talk. she couldn't help but smile. Which she didn't know couse him to blush and to get nervous. Super Man notes the nervous part. "Phantom Girl?" called Brainy "See you guys later". As the guys walked away Super Man ask "You like her, don't you?" Timber Wolf was about to agrue with him but hold back "I'm just grateful to her thats all" he said with out looking Super Man in the face. Super Man didn't believe that "Really? couse I've seen something tottaly different."

Timber Wolf didn't know what to say. He still wasn't use to talking about anything that bothered him. "I don't know what your talking about" he tried to walk fater then him but didn't work out. Super Man put a hand on his sholder "Come on Timber Wolf, you can trust me. I won't say anything" " _If anyone was good at keeping secrets it was sSuper Man_ " thought Timber Wolf. "I know that you keep an eye out for her where ever your on missions together." Timber Wolf felt his face get hot " _Was it that obiase?_ " thought Timber Wolf "I also know how worry you get when you don't" "Ok so **_maybe_** I like her, it doesn't mean she likes me too" "Really? She did go the extra mile to help you when your dad frame you of murder."

As Timber Wolf remember what happen he always wonder why she helped him. "Come on, look at me! How can she like a monster like me?" "Maybe she see's something no one else can. From where I'm from theres a saying 'Your pass doesn't defind who you will be'" "What the hell does that mean?" Super Man just gave him a 'really-you-can't-put-2-and-2-together' look "It mean that she doesn't care how you look. She cares about what's inside". Timber Wolf still didn't think he had a change with Phantom Girl but wanted to change the topic "So what are we getting Phantom Girl in your time line?" "You'll see but I do have to tell you how help her keep her girfts alive" "Wait? What? We're getting her a pet?!" "No, Timber Wolf, _**your**_ getting her a pet".

Later that day Super Man and Timber Wolf went back to see Brainy. He explain how the hologram worked and how to get back in the time capsele. "Did you two get everything I said?" "Yup, we're all ready to go, right Timber Wolf?" "let's just get this over with, already, I havea bad feeling about this" Super Man just smiled and they both left. As they were waiting to get to the pass Timber Wolf had to ask "Tell me again what are this chinchilla's about how are they gonna help me get close to Tinya?" it didn't surprice Super Man that he use her real name. "They're this very small, very timid creatures that a lot was or is a very populer pet to have back home. Also sins you have to have them in pairs I figer it would a perfect way to get you two closer."

When they got to the pass they went right away to the pet store that Super Man knew had chinchillas and everything else they needed to keep them strong and healthy. They got two Chinchillas a boy and girl. The boy was all black and the girl was dark gray with white on her belly. As they went back Super Man got her a music box. "Thanks for the help" Timber Wolf said with out look Super Man "Any time" said Super Man as he was getting in the time caosele. "Now we really need to get back, tomorrow is Tinya birthday". When they got back all the girls took Phantom Girl a day at a Spa. Which gave them a lot of time to fix the place up for her party. When Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl got back Saturn Girl use her powers to tell everyone that they were back.

Everyone was hidding waiting to shout surprice "Where did the other girls go?" ask Phantom Girl as they walked in the door "I'm not sure maybe they had something come up" said Saturn Girl "Really, Saturn Girl? You all went to the trouble in booking the spa day just for 'something came up'?" "Well not everything can go acording to plan and I'm sure the girl will want to make it up". They kept walking til the got to the controll room. "Why is it so dark in here?" the lights turn on "SURPRICE! Happy Birthday PHANTOM GIRL!" everyone screamed from the top of their lungs. Well almost everyone, Brany didn't see the point in screaming. Phantom Girl face lead up, she couldn't believe that they did a surprice party just for her.

Phantom Girl loved every gife she got, til it was Chameleon Boy turn. He had team up with Brany and Shrinking Violet for her present. They made her a snow globe with herself and Timber Wolf in it. She was speachless. "We team up to make you this" said Chameleon Boy. "I ask Shrinking Violet and Brany to pose like they were dancing so I can draw them" "And Brany and I work on it to snow and make you two dance" cut in Shrinking Violet, giving her a big birthday hug. Phantom Girl was so surprice she didn't know what to say to them. She just press the botton and it started to snow and mini Timber Wof and her started to dance. "Thank you, guys". She gave them each a hug.

Next it was Super Man gave her the music box that a dolfine in it "I hope you like it sins its old school for this time era" "Are you kidding me I love it" she said and she gave him a hig and a little kiss on the cheack. As she look back to thank everyone she didn't see Timber Wolf, Super Man wisppered to her that Timber Wolf has her last birthday gift in her room. As everyone was enjoing the cake and dnacing Phantom Girl sneek out to go see what Timber Wolf got her. She didn't know if she should just enter or knock on her own door. After a minute she just went in not knowing what she'd find. She saw Timber Wolf standing by a cage. "Brin, what are tose?" Phantom Girl felt as her face got red when she said his name.

He moved aside to let her get a better look of the small creatures. "They're called chinchilla's and they're from Super Man time line." Phantom girl got closer and on her kness to see them better "They're very cute and its very thoughtful of you." said Phantom Girl as she got on her feet again to look him in the eyes. "Did you gave them names yet?" he was lost in her eyes "Ah, no not yet" he said as he looked away "They're your gift, you should name them". Phantom Girl got closer to him holding his hand. Timber Wolf loked at their hands together and then at her again. " _She's so beautiful_ " he thought " _I want to touch her lips so bad_ ". As if she read his mind she kiss him. It surprice him at first but then kissed her back.


End file.
